Land Of The Unknown
by xX69759Xx
Summary: Hiccup was flying one day when he finds a new piece of land that is, in a word, strange. He meets a strange man and must work with this man to find his way back to his own land. That's before he figures out there are horrid monstrosities trying to stop him at any turn... T for mild violence and course language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue -/- Unknown**

He woke with a start, shooting up from the snow covered forest floor. It was early morning and all was peaceful. He could not, for the life of him, remember anything about his life up to this point, only an instinctual urge to build a shelter and a full understanding of what he can, and must, make.

He dose not know his name or what drives him; all he knows is that something is coming, but the question was what? What was coming? He searched his mind for answers but came up blank; nothing but fragmented peaces of his past life that he had all but forgotten.

All he did know was that he had to survive. But why? Why must he survive? He did not know, all he knew was that he must.

Wasting little time, he started chopping down trees so he could get a basic pick and mine. He had done this before, many times, but he can't remember any of them all he knows is he must make a shelter before night falls, or else.

Or else what? What could be coming? He could remember creatures out for his blood, but what where they and why him? Now was not the time to question he told himself as he forcefully pushed the thoughts aside, he must survive...

**-/- Hours later**

Hours had passed and now, he was cowering in his little hut he quickly made. Outside, there were monsters that would give normal men nightmares, but he was no normal man. He sighed; It was going to be a long night...

This chapter is putting in to perspective the later story as the elements come into play, this is a httyd fanfic it just doesn't look like it...

Also, if you haven't already, check out my other story (Fod tiid gaav hond nol mii)

I have a challenge for you later in the story I will hint towards where this universe is set others then httyd but it's not a crossover but I want you to guess where the story takes place other then the httyd universe.

Updates my be random and without consistency (writing more stories then I can keep up with)

Lastly, I want you to review this and tell me what you think so far and I want you to be painfully honest.


	2. Chapter 1 A Strange New Land

_**AN- This story may/will contain Spoilers for HTTYD 2 so Spoiler warning**__**  
**__**But without further ado, I give you…**_

* * *

_**Chapter : I**_

**A Strange New Land  
****-/-  
****Somewhere over the ocean a ways away from Berk - With Hiccup**

Hiccup was flying at quite a fast pace over the ocean in the direction away from Berk. He was doing crazy tricks while flying on the back of his dragon, and best friend, Toothless.

Hiccup was hoping to get his mind of of what his dad had told him that morning, for Hiccup, flying was a good way to do this.

Hiccup was exclaiming happily as they continued to pull off crazy stunts. They leveled out and Hiccup decided to test out his new invention, it was a glider suit that allowed him to fly on his own. He had tested it several times, but they didn't turn out positive, although he was confident Toothless was not so confident.

"Alright Toothless, wanna give this another shot?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless gave him a look that said 'you'd going to kill yourself one of these days.'

"Oh come on Toothless it'll be fine!" Said Hiccup as he unhooked the tether and locked the prosthetic fin in place that he was controlling. "Ready bud?" Hiccup questioned. The Night Fury made a noise that said 'yes, but I'm not happy about it' and with that Hiccup slid out of the saddle.

The two of them where free falling next to each other, as happy as could be. "Yeah!" Hiccup exclaimed as he look over at Toothless who's tongue lolled out of his mouth as they neared the ocean below.

As they left the cloud level, the sea came into view below. Hiccup brought his hands down to his legs, attaching his wrists into the straps of his flight suit, and opened the skins so he was no longer falling, but gliding. Toothless flew behind him, Hiccup looked back and gave the dragon a look that even though Toothless couldn't see Hiccup's face through the flight mask, Toothless knew exactly what he wanted him to do.

Toothless fired a shot of plasma that exploded under Hiccup and caused him to lift up. Toothless repeated this process several times keeping Hiccup in the air.

"This is amazing!" Exclaimed Hiccup as he glided through some dense fog and reviled a giant sea stack "No longer amazing, Toothless!"

Toothless panicked at the call of Hiccup and tried desperately to catch up with him. As Hiccup was nearing the sea stack Toothless fired a blast of plasma. Unfortunately the blast hit an ancient and lost peace of technology activating it with the energy in the blast and absorbed both Hiccup and Toothless into it before disappearing into a rip in space.

**-/-  
****Unknown - Unknown**

It had been six months since the incident, he still didn't remember his name but he has remembered some things. He has remembered his purpose and what he must defeat. He also remembered what he must get in order to get his memory back and to defeat it. He remembers the other or as most call them 'Ender' species that guard it. But with all of that he still must find the object that he needs to get to find it.

He was preparing for another journey out, he always packed what he needed to fight and survive a week. He rarely had a trip where he didn't kill a creeper or two a night with the occasional witch. His weapons and armor where masterpieces in themselves. His swords mastered the power of electricity and light while his armor mastered the power of the unknown.

All he knew about the power of the unknown was that only he and the Enders had the power to use it. He checked one last time to make sure he had everything before he opens his front door and walked out into the wild.

**-/-  
****Unknown - With Hiccup**

Hiccup woke to the sound of birds chirping. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, Hiccup bilked several times to clear his vision. The first thing he noticed was the strange foliage around him, it seemed so green compared to that of Berk.  
The next thing he noticed was how low the sun was in the sky. When he saw how low it was the first thought that went through his mind was 'How long have I been out?' But that was soon shoved out of his mind as the last thing he noticed was a district lack of his best friend.

"Toothless!" He yelled, calling for his dragon, there was no response. Hiccup calmed himself down, reasoning the night fury could handle himself. He slowly sat up and switched his prosthetic from flight mod to walking mode.

He stood up and looked around, noticing how warm it was here, it was much warmer then it had been before, he was starting to get worried that something that happened that couldn't be explained.

As he was looking around he caught sight of a strange object, it resembled a large pearl but it was a metallic blue color but was also semi transparent. Hiccup slowly picked up the object and held it in his hand, I was warm and seemed to radiate energy. He put it in his pocket so he could examine it later.

He walked for several hours before he came across a dense forest. He noticed it hadn't gotten dark yet and when he looked up he saw the sun was in quite a high position saying that he had been out for quite a bit longer then he had expected. As he was looking up at the sky he saw something, it was what looked like a floating mountain. After a closer examination he noticed it was, in fact, a floating mountain.

"Whatever this place is, it's not Midgard" Hiccup muttered as he stared he stared unbelieving at the floating peace of land

* * *

_**A/N~ So, for those of you who are following this story I'm sorry for the long delay... Ill be updating this more often now that I've got this chapter down, If you like it or have suggestions for the story please leave a review!**_


End file.
